Why Can't We Be Friends?
by Silver's Aqua
Summary: NiGHTS has an admiration for Reala, but he doesn't give her a chance. I'm so bad at summaries... POV changes between NiGHTS and Reala Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

_**Arilla here! A new NxR fanfic... But they won't become a couple... Get over it. NiGHTS is femmy... Get over it. Well... Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

*NiGHTS' POV*

I stretched and yawned at the same time as I sat up in my bed. I smiled and thought about my day. It seems like every time I wake up smiling, my day is fantastic, other than his cruelty. I get used to his snapping at everything I say to him.

I see him rarely though, which is pretty bad. I like being around him. It's not love because one thing's for sure, Nightmarens aren't supposed to be in love. It's a law. I want to be his friend desperately. But if I try, I'll look like a fool. He's not the type to have friends.

He once told me that friendship is a waste of time, because Nightmarens are working on their missions. I don't have missions because all I'll do is cry when I see a Nightmaren taking a child's Ideya. So instead, I just hang around. I wasn't given a job. Not yet, though. It's not like I want a job anyway. I like relaxing. Gives me time to think… you know?

"NiGHTS."

The red and black jester I admire flew into my room and gave me an angry glare. He's always looking angry at some times. "Come with me. Master Wizeman wants to see you."

I threw on my red and pink vest and followed him out the door. "So how are you, Reala?" I asked.

"I've been better," Reala replied without looking at me.

"Why aren't you… talkative?"

Reala glared at me. "Because I'm not. It's a waste of my breath. Especially talking with you."

I don't understand why he hates me so much. He's been this way towards me ever since we were both created. I wish he would be a bit nicer to me and have at least some sympathy for others. I guess you can't have everything you want…

*Reala's POV*

I couldn't help but wonder what Master Wizeman wanted me with NiGHTS for. Maybe another mission or something. To be honest, I'd much rather die than do ANYTHING with NiGHTS. I don't even know why I hate NiGHTS. But that doesn't really concern me. It's not like I even care.

The second I stepped into the Throne Room I bowed down in front of my Master. NiGHTS mimicked. Good dog, I thought bitterly. "We're here, just like you had asked us, Master," I said.

"I am glad you have brought NiGHTS along," he replied.

Although I didn't want to, I thought. I rolled my eyes a little and continued listening to Master Wizeman. "I suppose you are wondering why I have called you upon my presence…" he said.

"Of course," I replied, lifting my head.

"I want you to help NiGHTS with training, since you're the only one she can depend on."

I gawped at him in horror. Me… train… NiGHTS…? I'm the one supposed to be causing Nightmares… not getting them! I'd rather this be a dream than reality! "Master Wizeman…" I began calmly. "You can't possibly pair me up with this accident!"

"Are you saying that my creations are accidents? Including yourself?"

I swallowed. Stupid Reala, I thought. Next time, just shut the hell up…

"I'll have you know that NiGHTS is a powerful Nightmaren, as you are," Master Wizeman boomed. "All Nightmarens I've created are all the same… Except Jackle, that is."

Can't deny that. "Now, are there anymore complaints you need to file out about NiGHTS before you go train with her?"

I sighed. "No Master."

"Very well," he said. "I want a report when you have finished. You are dismissed."

As soon as NiGHTS and I left the Throne Room, I grabbed her fiercely by the collar and hissed, "We're only going to train. That's it, and that's all. I don't care how good it is for you, but it's hell for me. So don't get any idea that we're gonna be buddies because we're not. Understood?"

NiGHTS nodded sadly. I rolled my eyes. "NiGHTS, BEING SAD IS NOT NIGHTMAREN MATERIAL!" I yelled. "We're gonna start off with you having the soul of a true Nightmaren before you start fighting like one."

I grabbed NiGHTS' wrist and pulled her into the Training Arena. I knew well that this is not going to be easy…


	2. Chapter 2:Be Agressive

**I put no kind of effort into this because I'm really tired... It makes no sense. I might end up erasing this too...**

**_-Chapter 2-_**

** _*NiGHTS' POV*_**

"Sit," Reala ordered.

I smiled at him simply and sat down on a stool and he rolled his eyes. "Like I said before," Reala began. "We're going to _teach_ you how to act like a Nightmaren before you fight like one. First lesson…"

That was my cue to stand up with him. "You need my kind of attitude. Don't follow behind anyone else," he snapped. "Got it?"

I nodded. "Now, I want you to shove me," Reala said. "Pretend I did something that _really_ pissed you off."

I stood there. I can't push him… I just can't… "No," I said.

His eyes glistened… with fury. "Excuse me?"

"I just can't shove you…" I told him. "It's not right…"

"Didn't I tell you before that we are NOT going to be buddies? It doesn't matter whether you push me or not, I'm NOT going to be your little pen pal!"

Reala gave me a cold, hard slap and I got enraged. He's always slapped me around and I _wasn't_ going to tolerate it this time, so I shoved him. Reala fell onto the ground and his head hit the floor.

…What have I DONE?

"Reala… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have!" I said.

"Are you kidding?" Reala snapped, standing up and brushing himself off. "You shoved me, like I had asked. Not bad, NiGHTS. Not bad at all."

I saw a small smirk on the corner of his mouth. He was impressed, I could tell. _Keep this up NiGHTS,_ I thought to myself. _You'll be friends with him for sure!_

"What's my next assignment, Reala?" I asked with a winning smile.

"Stop grinning so much, that's for one," Reala answered. "You look like a fool."

My smile fell. But he couldn't stop me from smiling on the inside. "Secondly," he added. "Stop being so happy. It's not a part of our characteristics."

I spoke up, "But Reala, we may _look_ alike, but we don't have the same personalities."

His eye twitched. Then I realized what I had said. I knew better than to talk to Reala that way. He chuckled darkly. "You're starting to get it, NiGHTS," he said. "Talking back. A nice touch."

Then he scowled. "But that gets you hurt around here."

Before his golden claws came in contact with my face, I grabbed his wrist and —literally— flipped him over.

What is going ON? Why am I becoming so violent?

Reala quickly spun his head towards me. I've never seen him so mad my entire life! "What the FUCK was that for?" he yelled.

"Don't put your hands on me," I snapped. "Or you'll get hurt."

Reala stared. "I'm fazed with your behavior, NiGHTS," he chuckled sinisterly. "Your attitude is improving. And you're a lot stronger than I thought you were…"

He stood up and brushed himself up again. For once, he smiled… or what seemed like a smile… He has that kind of smile that makes you _think_ he's happy, but he's really pissed. Reala said, "Training begins now."

**_*Reala's POV*_**

I wanted to challenge her. I wanted to know what would happen. Without looking away, I brought up my right leg for a swift kick, but NiGHTS tripped me. Not bad. Not bad at all... Looks like competition. I stood up and extended my claws for an attack. NiGHTS dodged it. Damn. "You are much too advanced," I said. "But up to my level."

"I knew that," NiGHTS bragged. "But I just got started…"

I rolled my eyes. "NiGHTS," I began. "You are ridicu—"

Felt a fist in my ribs and I stepped back. Can't breathe. I took a couple of breaths before talking. "NiGHTS, you're sure as hell gonna get yourself murdered," I hissed.

NiGHTS smirked. "I dare you, bitch."

So here we go. We fought. Punches and kicks left and right. Paraloops and Drill Dashes here and there. Grunting and panting. Blood and sweat… The usual.

We both called break in unison for water. We raced to the water fountain and NiGHTS got there first. Well damn. I knew NiGHTS would take a long time to drink water, and believe me, I would've done the same thing.

I began to tap my foot impatiently. "God damn, NiGHTS," I snapped. "Hurry up."

She flipped me off and flew away. She thinks she's _so_ tough. I'm going to put her in her place. Soon enough.

I let the water run down my throat. Delightful. Once I finished, I wiped the remaining water off with the back of my claws. I noticed a little bit of blood. What does it matter?

I sat down in one of the stools near the window, across the room from NiGHTS. But she scooted up to me with her stool and said, "Sorry I was being so rude," she said. "I just wanted to do a good job."

"You did wonderful," I said. "Minus the rudeness, you were amazing."

For once in my life, I actually said something nice to NiGHTS and _meant_ it. "I guess I underestimated you a bit," I added, turning to face NiGHTS. "And in the beginning, I was wrong. I guess we could be buddies… but nothing more."

"That's fine," NiGHTS said.

I looked up at the clock. It was almost morning. "We need to leave and get our sleep, NiGHTS," I said. "It's been nice training with you."

"You too," NiGHTS replied and smiled.

We exited the room and before we went our separate ways, NiGHTS waved and I said, "See you tomorrow night… Buddy."

NiGHTS beamed and flew the opposite direction.

I don't know what really happened during that two-hour session of training NiGHTS but… I feel so different towards things. It was a kind of feeling. I can't really describe it. But to be honest, I like it. And I'll just say this. NiGHTS will never know that we're actually… _best _friends.


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking of him

_***HELLO MY CAKES :D  
>I know haven't updated recently, but I'm being punished for a bad report card. Nonetheless, I have some serious writer's block because of all the other stories I'm writing (for my own entertainment) Well, I'm working on chapter 4 and I MIGHT put it up in a few days... Well, enjoy!*<strong>_

_**Why Can't We Be Friends?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_*NiGHTS POV*_

The flashback kept replaying in my mind.

"_**See you tomorrow night… Buddy."**_

I inhaled deeply, put my hands behind my head, and exhaled. Was it really true though? Reala looked most sincere about it, but I couldn't _really_ believe it. So I decided. Yes. Just buddies. Nothing more. I looked over at the wall clock. It was almost nine. I'd better be on my way to the Arena.

I opened the doors to the Training Arena. Reala was nowhere to be found. Where could he be? Finishing his report, perhaps? If not, what could he possibly be doing? Oh god, now I feel like a mother! I took a few breaths and sat down on the stool to try to get my mind off him.

These were the exact same stools we sat in on day 1.

I quickly maneuvered from my seat. I wanted to think of something else for a change.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" I said to myself, acting like he can hear me. "Is it a feeling I've never felt before? Or just some made up fantasy? Is it the "L" word I'm feeling for you? No, it couldn't be. But could it really?"

I heard a slow applause behind me. "Are you a poet?"

I turned around and saw Reala with an impressed smile on his face… Or is that a bit of jealousy? Dammit, I'm doing it again! Nonetheless, he _heard_ me! I felt my face on fire. I think he's onto me… "Who were you talking about?" Reala asked.

"Um… his name is…" I began.

_Don't tell a lie, you're better than that!_

"…Jackle…"

_You idiot. Out of all Nightmarens, YOU PICK JACKLE?_

Reala looked like he wanted to laugh at me, but he's trying to hold it in.

Apparently, he failed.

His laughter filled the room and probably all of Nightmare Castle. His face began to redden and tears were falling. Was it really that funny? He coughed and tried to catch his breath. When he was able to control himself, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "You, NiGHTS, are funny," Reala began. "Seriously, who is the guy?"

"No one special," I said. "But we need to begin training…"

I tried to fly off but Reala grabbed my wrist. Damn, why does he have such a strong grip? "Tell me," he said.

"You promise you won't laugh?" I asked sheepishly.

He did a simple nod. I took a breath. "…You, Reala."

_*Reala's POV*_

My face reddened. NiGHTS can't stop thinking about me? It's a feeling she's never felt towards me before? "You love me, don't you?" I asked, finally speaking.

Her eyes widened. "Only as a friend," she admitted. "Not some kind of romance. What were _you_ thinking?"

NiGHTS laughed a little. I tried to laugh along with her. What the hell was my problem? How could I suggest such a dumb thing? It makes me seem like _I'm _the one that fell over her!

As she continued to laugh, I felt like I really wanted to punch myself in the face. Then her laughing got annoying so I said loudly, "OK TRAINING STARTS NOW!"

In this session, I was going to teach NiGHTS the tactics of stealing a Visitor's Ideya. She didn't like it but, she had to learn and she was going to start hunting soon. Sometime next week to be exact. It was going to be a very short session. Thirty minutes, the least. It was annoying to hear her whining back and forth but she cooperated with me very well. "Do it again perfectly," I said. "Use this dummy."

The dummy prop was like some kind of voodoo doll. The thing was ripped and cotton was sticking out. She stuck her claws into the dummy's chest and retrieved an "Ideya" but it was a prop. She smirked lightly and I smirked back. We both knew it was a job well done.

NiGHTS began to head for the door. "Wait," I said.

She turned around to face me. "That was a really short session and we have some free time on our hands," I said. "How about we hang out around Nightmare?"

"No Nightmare. Can we PLEASE go to Nightopia?" NiGHTS begged. "I won't tell, I promise!"

"NiGHTS, I know you won't say anything but the other Nightmarens will! I'm not sure about this…"

"Pleeeeease…?"

NiGHTS' eyes widened and her lip quivered. "You know I can't say no to a face like that," I snapped.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you SO much, Reala!" she gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"But we need a specific reason to go," I told the gushing purple maren. "Like the reason that goes like this, 'We are going Ideya Hunting.' But I think we'll be able to pull it off and we HAVE to get Ideya."

NiGHTS sighed sadly. "Ok…"

"But don't worry. Leave it to me to do the hunting."

She hugged me again. "Thank you…"

I smiled. "No problem. We should get going."


	4. Chapter 4:Friends for never

**This came out so much quicker than I thought it would... O_O  
>Weellll, I gotta hurry my ass up cause of SCHOOL -_-' and practice for the damn math state test EEHHHHHH! SO MUCH WORK! I dunno why but, this chapter is similar to a book I read called "Philippa Fisher's Fairy Godsister." It's really good :) <strong>

**BLAH BLAH RAMBLE RAMBLE! This chapter involves a slang word of a male body part but enjoy it anyways! ;)**

**_Why Can't We Be Friends?_**

-Chapter 4-

*NiGHTS POV*

It was beautiful. A simple paradise. The rivers, waterfalls, and lakes were crystal clear, the flowers were tall and shot straight up with colorful pedals, the grass was a healthy green, and the trees were tall and looked like they reached the puffy clouds. I can't explain how I felt. All I know is that I felt ecstatic and thanked Reala for bringing me here. "Reala... this is the Nightopia?"

Reala nodded. "I'm the only one that knows about this place," he said. "No one should find us here."

"Nonetheless, it's wonderful here!"

He smiled. I think he was pleased to see that I'm happy. Once I got here I felt... free! No longer imprisioned. I was so happy, l laughed. "What's so funny?" Reala asked.

"I feel so alive!" I cried. "Join me, Ree!"

I looked at him and he had an angry frown on his face. "What?" I asked. "You don't like the nickname?"

Reala yawned. "Not really. But it's only ok if you call me that when we're here."

"Ok!"

I took his hand and flew into the sky. "Loosen up, Reala!" I said. "Fly around, do tricks, do something!"

He smirked. "Race?"

I smirked back at him. "You're on."

'Whoever can get to the largest lake first wins. Ready? G—"

I took off before he could finish saying go. "You're disqualified!" he yelled.

"You never said anything about rules!" I yelled back. "Keep up if you wanna—"

He zipped past me. "Now you're the cheater!" I laughed.

"Yeah, ok!" he cackled. "Good luck winning!"

I Drill Dashed to keep up with him. Reala was the fastest Nightmaren—in my opinion—and the strongest. I heard the sound of a rushing waterfall. The lake! I was in the lead too! No... Reala. Me. Reala. Me. Reala...

I won!

I landed on the edge of the lake. I imagined a crowd standing in front of me cheering becuase I had won the race. "Thank you, thank you, no autographs!" I said.

I felt someone pick me up by my waist and then throw me into the lake! "REALA!" I screamed in annoyance.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you ok? How rude of me!" Reala laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

I grabbed his wrist and fiercefully dragged him in the water with me. He came up and his jester hat was gone. I giggled and noticed that his cheeks were swollen. Out of nowhere, he spit water in my face. "That's just gross," I said. "And I thought I was the childish one!"

"You are," Reala responded. "I just thought about giving it a try. Now where the hell is my jester?"

I held up a red and black hat and smirked evilly. He stared at me. "Mine. Give it," he snapped.

"No," I replied smartly.

"Ok, so I guess I have the right to take something..."

Then he snatched my jester hat off my head. "GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed angrily. "YOU KNOW I HATE MY HAIR!"

My stupid hair was long and blonde. "And you know I hate my mine!" Reala screamed back.

He had long black hair. I've always admired it. It's kinda soft. "GIMME MY HAT!" I demanded.

"Not until you give me mine," he said.

I growled and tackled him.

*Reala's POV*

I struggled to get my head above water. NiGHTS kept dragging me in for that hat of hers. I didn't care about my hat, I cared about my life! I accidentally began to breathe (while still underwater) and I felt a sting. I shoved NiGHTS' hat into her hands and swam to the surface. Once my head was over water, I coughed hard and tried to breathe at the same time while crawling to the bank. I spit up a little water in the process. I lay flat on my back and inhaled sharply while coughing some more. NiGHTS came up and dumped the water out of her hat and put it on her head and coughed. "Are you ok?" she asked.

I didn't have the energy to scold her about almost drowning me. But I gave her a look that said, "Do I look ok to you?"

She got the message and sat beside me. "Sorry."

Again, I couldn't respond since I was still out of breath and dizzy light-headed. I gave her a nod, accepting her apology.

A few minutes later, I regained my breath and was no longer dizzy. I sat myself up and realized that my hat wasn't on my head. I shrugged it off.

We sat in scilence and watched the waterfall, letting the light mist wet our faces. This is the first time I've felt so serene. I almost feel bad about having to destroy this place as nice— no, beautiful as it is. "Reala."

I turned to NiGHTS, who kept her eyes on the waterfall. "Why does Wizeman want to get rid of this place?" she asked.

"To take over, be overlord, etcetera etcetera..." I replied.

"But Wizeman has enough power as it is! It won't change if he takes over Nightopia or not! All it will give him is bigger lands!"

"The Ideya, NiGHTS. It makes him stronger. Therefore..."

I waved my hand in circles meaning for her to finish the sentence. "Therefore it means he's picky with what he already has," she finished.

My eyes widened. "NiGHTS! Your tone! Watch your mouth!" I scolded. "He created you and you shouldn't talk trash behind his back!"

"Don't be such a kiss up, Reala!"

"A KISS UP?"

I stood up. "I for one, am NOT a kiss up!" I said angrily.

NiGHTS stood up with me. "Actually, you are." She leaned in until she was directly in front of my face. "It's like being a teacher's pet!"

"Well well, look who just got their attitude back!"

I folded my arms. "If I didn't know any better, you're being a real bitch!"

"Kiss up!" NiGHTS snapped.

"That's all you can say, NiGHTS."

I smirked. "Fuck off! You're being a real dick!" she yelled.

"Someone's on their period today, AM I RIGHT?" I replied sharply.

"Well then, I guess this friendship of ours is over!"

She stopmed away angrily and I blurted out, "It never started!"

...What did I just say?

NiGHTS stopped in her tracks and turned back to me. She looked hurt. "What did you say...?"

"Bitch, I didn't stutter!" I growled. "I'll repeat it for you if you'd like! I said this little "friendship" of ours never started!"

What is going on with me today? I didn't even mean it!

I saw tears form in NiGHTS' eyes but blinked them away and scowled at me. She flew off. "I hate you, Reala!" her voice rang out.

I fell on my knees. I didn't even mean one word I had said. I was just angry because why would anyone talk shit about the one that created you?

That's besides the point.

I wanted to take back everything I said. I crawled over to the bank and plunged my hand into the water. I found my jester and placed it on my head. I looked at the reflection. A red and black Nightmaren looked back at me. He looked sympathetic at the moment and I just felt pathetic. A drop of water fell into the water and made several ripples in the Nightmarens face. I looked up. It wasn't raining. Then I realized my eyes had been stinging bad. More and more drops fell down my face and ran into my mouth. It tasted rather unpleasant and salty. You're stronger than that Reala! I thought to myself.

I sighed and had to accept the fact that I'm crying.

**__Aw, it's ok, Ree :( Wanna hug?  
>Will they become friends again? Will the next chapter be better than this piece of crap? WILL I GET THROUGH THE FUCKING TEST WASTING MY LIFE?<br>SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5:I can't take it!

**Hiya! Guess who's back? Sorry it took so long. And sorry there's so much cussing. I'm going through some problems. Well enjoy! ;)  
><strong>

_**Chapter 5**_

_***NiGHTS POV***_

I can't believe I fell for his lies! I really am nothing to him. And to think... I wanted to be friends with _him_! Me and my stupidity!

I told Wizeman I couldn't work with him any longer but he didn't want to assign me with anyone else.

"Reala and yourself are the only high class Nightmaren I've created. He is the only one capable of training you," he had said.

"Please, just cut me some slack!" I begged.

"No. I cannot."

And with that, he punished me.

I worked in the kitchen, which was a nightmare for me. I can't cook! The last time I ever stood in front of a stove was when I wanted to make a pancake. It caught fire. I vowed myself never to cook again. Now I have to work in front of the stove...

I hated the ones I had to work with except Puffy. She's the only one I worked well with.

The other girls were WAY too preppy for me. They were weight obsessed, boy crazy, and conceided. They were also way too scared of everything. I guess this is why Wizeman made them Third Levels.

"Oh my gosh, have you seen Reala today?" one girl squealed.

"Of course! Duh!" the other girl replied. "I've always got my eyes set on him! He's sooo cute!"

I rolled my eyes. Enough talk about him. I hate him. "I heard he's training with NiGHTS," she said.

"She is SOOO lucky!"

The two girls walked over to me. "Are you really training with Reala?" they asked.

I rolled my eyes once again. "I hate to say it but, yes," I snapped.

They giggled and said, "You're SO lucky!"

They walked away from me. Sure I'm lucky. I sighed and sat on the counter. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

I looked up and saw Puffy. She was washing a cup. "I hate this job," I whined. "I don't wanna make anything catch fire right now..."

"Cooking takes time, dearie," Puffy said. "You've just got to be patient."

I groaned, hoping a knife would magically fly through my heart. "Hello, ladies."

I looked at the enterence. Reala. "Hi Reala!" the girls swooned.

Smack me. Now.

Reala headed over to me. "NiGHTS..." I cut him off.

"Don't come over to me thinking everything is roses," I snapped. "You think you can just waltz on over here and say hi like we're friends. Well guess what? We never were, just like you said."

"I came to apologize," Reala said, apologetically.

"Sure you did. You probably won't even mean it, with that cold heart of yours."

Without a word, he took my hands and made me look in his eyes. "I am deeply sorry, NiGHTS. I shouldn't get angry at your opinions," he sighed. "I want to be friends. _Best _friends, actually. I want this more than anything in the world. Can you ever forgive me?"

I looked at him for a long time. He's just toying with me again. I know it. "What makes you think I should forgive you?" I snapped.

"Despite all the nastiness in the past, have I ever lied to you?"

I wanted to open my mouth and scream at him. "You did lie to me," I said coldly. "You made me think we were friends."

Reala looked sympathetic. "NiGHTS, we _were_ friends," he said.

I smirked at him. "That's so funny, I forgot to laugh. You played nice so training me would be easier for you, am I right?"

He didn't speak. I snatched my hands away from him and leaped off the counter. "You're a fake, Reala. Honestly, I can't believe I wanted to be friends with the likes of you. You're nothing to me now."

I headed out of the kitchen. I had spoken my mind to him. What a fake. Who would want to believe him now?

_***Reala's POV***_

I sadly looked at the door, secretly hoping NiGHTS would come back through and forgive me. We all know that's not going to happen. My eyes stung— worse than before. Drop after drop raced down my cheeks. Some went into my mouth. The girls in the kitchen noticed and began hugging up on me.

"Ohh, are you okay, Ree?" one cooed.

"Don't cry!" another cried.

"Leave me alone. All of you." My voice squeaked as I yelled. "Get off of me! Let me breathe!"

I had to fight my way out of the cloud of lovestuck girls. I charged out of the kitchen and into my room. Nothing stopped me. Once I reached my room, I slammed the door shut. I dropped to the floor and quietly sobbed. I'm such a weakling. I shouldn't even be doing this. I'm too strong to be crying like a little infant.

I wiped my tears and sniffed. My eyes still hurt a little. Then they glanced at a blade on the floor. Once I spotted it, many thoughts raced in my head.

_Do it Reala, do it. You are the most emo person in all of Nightmare if you do it. It's not like anyone's gonna give two shits. _

With a swift motion, I grabbed the jagged blade and swiped it against my left wrist. There... I did it. It doesn't even hurt. I gave myself a second cut and watched the blood pour out from my slit wrist to the floor. I thought about what I had just done. I'm a damn emo now.

Watching the blood made me dizzy and sick to my stomach. I felt too weak to get up, but I had to vomit. Fortunately, the dizziness and nausea made me pass out.

The next night seemed somewhat confusing. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing, lying on the floor. The only thing I remember was cutting myself and I have to train NiGHTS tonight. Great.

I walked into the Training Arena. NiGHTS was already there. She stared at me. "...What happened to your wrist?" she asked, jumping off the stool.

"I cut myself on purpose. You wouldn't even give two shits about it anyway," I snapped. "Let's just get this lesson over with."

I had to train NiGHTS a more advanced Drill Dash. And, as always, she cooperated very well with me. But, I didn't care. I just craved for that blade in my room, feeling it slide across my wrist. I wanted the blade. I've never wanted something so bad my entire life. Especially something that cuts. To be honest, I don't even know why I even cut myself. I just wanted— no, NEEDED to do it.

"Excuse me," I said as I left the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" NiGHTS called out.

"To cut myself."

Then she suddenly flew in front of me. "I won't let you, Reala."

"It's not like you would even care. For all I know, you would want me dead."

"Look, just because I rejected your apology, doesn't mean—"

"I'm not cutting for that reason! Just get out of my way, will you?

"Then why are you?

"I don't know!"

Again, I felt myself crying. I'm such an emo. "Just move..." I said. "I need to cut myself before I go crazy."

"I'd rather you go insane instead of cutting," NiGHTS replied calmly.

"MOVE NIGHTS!"

"I won't let you, Ree!"

...Ree?

"I still care, okay?" she sobbed a little. "I was still angry with you yesterday. I thought hard last night. I forgive you."

"...Really...?" I looked up at her in sympathy.

NiGHTS smiled. "Really. Can we forget this happened and be friends again?"

I smirked. "Not friends. Best friends."

**OH MAH GAWD THEIR FRIENDS AGAIN :D** **Sorry I made them become friends so quickly. I was lazy...**


	6. Chapter 6:Night To Remember

_**Chapter 6**_

***NiGHTS POV***

It's weird how Reala and I made up so quickly. Ever since, the both of us are much happier now... sort of. I feel a little awkward. I don't know what about though. It's kinda like... happiness, but at the same time, when I'm happy, I feel sad. I don't know. I think I have everything I've ever wanted except two things... One, no more Wizeman treating us like puppets, and two, Reala realizing that he's being used for it.

So anyway, we decided to go back to the Nightopia. I felt a little uneasy about going and Reala told me to just calm down. I had told him, "If we end up fighting again, the place is a jinx."

We've never been so silent to one another. Even when we hated each other. It was a little odd, and I don't think we're used to so much peace ad quiet. Speaking that Nightmare's filled with thousands and most are up all day helping sick marens, delivering newborns, working on missions, and so on and so forth.

Reala was one of the many that barely have time for anything nowadays. More and more Visitors are showing up and Ree told me Wizeman's getting a bit agressive about getting the Ideya. I hadn't said anything, since I knew it would start problems again. But, I just answered with a simple, "Is that so? Well, that sucks..."

"Hey, are you all right? You look a little lost," Reala said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I am," I sighed, rubbing my sore temples.

We were at the lake with the waterfall. We decided to "backtrack" and redo that day where everything went wrong. I plunged my head into the water and picked it back up. I wiped my face a little and sat next to Reala, but somewhat closer. He didn't seem to mind though.

Then I really looked at him. Poor Ree had bags underneath his eyes and they looked bloodshot.  
>(AUTHOR'S NOTE:YES, IT'S POSSIBLE FOR YOUR EYES TO BECOME BLOODSHOT WHEN YOU'RE TIRED)<br>His eyes lowered a little and they snapped back up, trying to stay awake. I felt an urge to put him to sleep somehow, but with what? Without realizing what I was doing, I put my fingers near my mouth, as if holding a flute, and I blew. A sweet, soft lullaby poured out from my new invisible flute. "NiGHTS..." Reala said, smiling sleepily at me. "That's really nice. You've got real—"

He couldn't even finish his sentence. He passed out and fell right into my lap. That didn't stop me from playing, even though I was blushing like mad. I'm not stopping until I know he's sound asleep. Before long, a small snore came from Reala, which I thought was really strange, yet really cute. I smiled down at the sleeping Reala. A long strand of jet black hair fell out from underneath his hat. Soon enough, I also began to feel a little tired. I laid back and put my hands behind my head drifted off to sleep.

"Good evening, NiGHTS."

I opened my eyes and saw Reala looking down at me, offering his hand to me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me up. "It's about time you woke up, Sleeping Beauty," Reala smirked. "There's something I have to show you."

Reala began to jump from rock to rock to get across the lake. He turned back. "Come on, NiGHTS."

I followed him. Reala didn't fly over the lake because he thought it wasn't nessessary to fly short distances. I do it because I love flying, and I can be lazy sometimes. We ran through the high, thick bushes. About four leaves flew into my mouth. Gross... "NiGHTS..." Reala said, turning back to me.  
>I looked at him. "Check this out. I think you'll like it..."<p>

And he pulled the bushes back like pulling a curtain, revealing a medow that overlooked the sunset, rich green grass reaching up to our ankles and at least millions of fireflies blinking on and off repeatedly.

"OHMIGOSH!" I cried like a schoolgirl. "Reala, it's so beautiful here!"  
>Reala murmured something under his breath but I couldn't exactly make out what he said. It sounded like, "Just like you" or, "I want food".<p>

"Well, what are you waiting for? Frolic!" Reala smiled.  
>"Not without you!" I said, grabbing his hand.<p>

We caught a few fireflies here and there and we kept letting them go or they just escaped. I looked over at Reala, who was trying to catch a firefly. Looking at him struggle made me giggle since I've never seen him struggle before. As looked at him, I felt a little weird.

Was Reala feeling that way also?

***Reala's POV***

"Damn firefly..." I snapped as I was dramatically jumping and clapping to catch the damn thing. It wasn't nessessary but I didn't feel like flying. I heard NiGHTS giggling at me and I didn't care. I jumped once more and slipped . I felt myself rolling down and hill, faster and faster. Then I suddenly stopped and lay flat on my back. My world was spinning wildly, just like I had, only worse. "Reala, are you ok?" I heard NiGHTS call out.  
>"N-no..." I moaned. "Where are you?"<br>NiGHTS appeared in my view, but there were so many of her. "Reala, how many of me to you see?" she asked.  
>"...Eight," I guessed. There had to be more than that.<p>

Before long, I didn't feel as dizzy and the world stopped spinning. I have no idea why I'm so prone to getting incredibly dizzy and/or nauseous. It's a small weakness, but I won't let that get to me. "Ugh, I feel like crap," I complained.  
>It's not like me to complain or whine like a little bitch but I do it when I feel somewhat shitty. I sat up and felt a burning sensation in my throat. "Aaaghh!"<br>I coughed up flem and spat in the grass. I could tell NiGHTS wanted to choke me senseless for doing that, but she let it slide.

I looked up at the orangish-pinkish sky. My, that's sure is a nice-looking sky. It brought a small smile to my face. I looked at NiGHTS, who was smiling as well. I sighed in sympathy and said, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me. "Hmm?"

"I said I'm sorry," I said again.

"What for?" she asked.

"...For treating you like shit in the beginning. I thought I was so damn tough to be anyone's friend, just because I'm the General. I can't believe I didn't give you a chance. I wish I could go back in the past and changed what I fucked up."

NiGHTS pulled me in for a long hug. Huh, new. "It's ok, because we're friends now," she said, looking at me. "Er, I mean best friends..."

"I know what you mean," I replied with a friendly wink.

We just stood there in the hug watching the sunset for what seemed like hours. I had just rested my chin on her head, since she's a little shorter. I wanted to fall asleep really bad. Me and this damned fatigue.

"Hey, guess what?" NiGHTS whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I stole your hat."

I broke the hug and felt my head. "Wh-where'd it go?"

Then I noticed NiGHTS' hat was off. Her long silky blonde hair framed her face. "It's only fair," NiGHTS said quietly.

I walked up to her and ran my fingers through her hair. "It's soft," I said.

"You're soft," she replied and began giggling.

"HEY!"

I tackled her while she was in the middle of a giggle. We kept rolling around in the grass. What seemed like a long time, I finally got the advantage. I sat on top of her waist and pinned her. "Whoa whoa, Ree, calm your hormones..." NiGHTS said.

WHAT THE FUCK? I quickly manuvered off of her and stammered, "L-look, it wasn't even like that! I just wanted you to take back what you said...!"

"Surrrrrre..." she smirked. "You're a horny little maren, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

Now NiGHTS was really asking for it! ...But I wasn't sure what to do.

I fail.

"Oh come on, Ree. It was just a joke," NiGHTS said.

"I know, I know," I replied.

It finally became a full night sky. This is truly a night to remember. I fell in the grass. I felt so serene, so peaceful. Nothing will ever change this feeling. "Lay with me, NiGHTS," I sighed with contentment.

NiGHTS smiled and layed down in the grass next to me. "Isn't it a pretty night, right Ree?" she asked.

"Yep."

We layed there for about a few minutes until I noticed NiGHTS laying on my chest sleeping. I couldn't help but smile. And you know what?

This is truly a night to remember.


End file.
